


Night-time frolics

by Gilli_ann



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, Gap Filler, Gen, Innuendo, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: Pippin helps Frodo unwind.





	Night-time frolics

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Names and places belong to the Tolkien estate.

“I don’t think -”

“It’s good for you, Frodo. You _should_ do something naughty after being so thoroughly praised by everyone and his minstrel cousin.”

“Yes, but - Pippin! What if someone discovers us, doing this?”

“Sam’s standing lookout. He’ll warn us.”

“Sam! How did you convince him to…?”

“He agrees you need to unwind.”

“Truly? But it’s dreadfully disrespectful!”

“That’s why it’s exciting! Anyway, the Tower Guards will think it’s a royal Periannath celebratory custom. Now, off with those, too. Let’s get on with it, shall we?”

“Ohhhh. Lovely!”

“Told you so! The Grand Courtyard fountain is _perfect_ for midnight skinny-dipping!”


End file.
